UNA NUEVA VIDA LA VIDA DE RON
by prexiozapottyweasley
Summary: Hay un cambio en la vida de Ron, ¿una traición?, ¡Hermione! No es una historia de amor entre esta pareja... ¡Entren! Espero que les guste...
1. La Traición

**UNA NUEVA VIDA… LA VIDA DE RON**

CAP 1- LA TRAICIÓN

Se encontraba un chico de cabellos del color del fuego como de unos 20 años, sentado en el suelo, recargado en una pared, y al otro extremo de la habitación una chimenea que era la única que iluminaba aquella triste escena.

El muchacho tenía su cabeza recargada en sus rodillas y lloraba desconsoladamente…

Su llanto era amargo… sus lágrimas le quemaban la piel… y su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado al igual que sus sentimientos…

Ron, no lo soportaba, su cuerpo no lo resistía, y su alma pareciera que ya no estaba dentro de él.

-¿por qué?... ¡¿POR QUE?!- gritaba en aquella habitación vacía. El crujido de la madera, al igual que sus fuertes sollozos eran lo único que rompían aquel silencio espectral.

-¿¡POR QUE?!- volvió a preguntar. Entonces lo volvió a recordar…

FLASHBACK  
Aquel muchacho de cabellos como el fuego, iba caminando por una calle, se le veía realmente feliz, en una mano llevaba un ramo de flores. Al llegar a la esquina de la calle dobló a la derecha y como a la mitad de la cuadra entro a un edificio el cual era como de unos 5 pisos, saludó cordialmente al portero el cual lo miró con una mirada extraña, subió hasta el tercer piso, dobló a la derecha y entro en la puerta que se encontraba al fondo (no tenía por que tocar), al entrar escucho ruidos en uno de los cuartos y al entrar y ver lo que sucedía prefirió no haberlo hecho nunca…

Ahí en la cama estaba Hermione con un tipo de unos 30 años más o menos de cabello castaño oscuro, montado en su novia haciéndola gemir y retorcerse. La pareja desnuda se percató de inmediato de la presencia de este y se incorporaron.

-¡Ron¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡esto no es lo que parece!- dijo Hermione rápidamente mientras se tapaba con una sabana blanca.

-No lo puedo creer…- dijo quedamente el pelirrojo, -nunca me hubiera esperado esto de ti. Quería darte una sorpresa ¡Y EL SORPRENDIDO SOY YO!- al decir esto le aventó las flores a la cara.

-Que sigas disfrutando de tu maldita traición- miró, con un mirada asesina, por un momento al tipo que estaba con ella, lo reconoció de inmediato giró sobres sus talones y cerró de un portazo la puerta. No supo, ni pudo hacer nada más, más que salir corriendo de aquel maldito edificio mientras escuchaba como la chica castaña gritaba su nombre. Estaba en shock, caminaba y caminaba por la ciudad sin saber a donde iba, solo caminaba mientras sus lágrimas le nublaban la visión.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ron siguió llorando con la misma intensidad, tenía que sacar aquel mal que lo estaba perturbando y estaba decidido a hacerlo aquella noche. Lloró y lloró hasta que su cuerpo se lo impidió. Se había quedado profundamente dormido.

**Bueno antes que nada, Hola!! **

**Me llamo Angie y soy fanatica de la pareja Ron & Hermione (y después le sigue Harry & Giny) y soy nueva x estos rumbos xD, estoy escribiendo este fic, y se que se preguntarán: 'y como siendo fan de esta pareja puede escribir algo así?' esto es x q un día una idea inundó mi cabecita y decidi escribirla, pero que sea de su agrado. La verdad tengo otros dos fics de esta pareja q piensa publicar y espero se les apetesca leer... No kise hacer un fic tipico de esta pareja, kise hacer algo diferente así que espero les guste mi idea... **

**Bueno me despido x lo pronto **

**Cuidense y espero que dejen comentarios, ok? **

**Gracias x leerlo!! **

**xaO!! **


	2. Recuerdos

**Hola a todos los que se han llegado a pasar por este fic**

**gracias por el review que recibí!!**

**Bueno pues aquí traigo el segundo cap que espero guste y sea del agrado de quienes lean este fic. Es un poco triste pero así tiene que ser. Tal vez los capítulos son cortos pero siento que tiene un buen contenido. **

**Cuidense y gracias por leerlo.**

**xaO!! **

**Angie**

**(los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra salida de la mente de J. K. Rowling)**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA… LA VIDA DE RON**

* * *

CAP 2 - RECUERDOS 

Ron despertó, le dolía el cuello a causa de que había dormido en una mala posición toda la noche. Se levantó y miró la chimenea, ya no había fuego, la madera se había consumido totalmente. No tenía hambre, estaba cansado, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

Una necesidad inundó su cuerpo, fue hasta el baño de aquella casa vacía, abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara con aquella agua fría. Salió de la casa a paso veloz, caminó hacia un callejón cerca donde había una pequeña florería, compró un pequeño ramo de flores blancas. Espero a que nadie lo viera para aparecerse en su destino. Cuando abrió los ojos después de aparecerse vio a su alrededor una reja negra delante de él, la abrió caminó sobre un pasto verde bien cuidado hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Ahí a sus pies delante de él estaba la tumba del que había sido su mejor amigo, aquel que lo comprendía y hubiera dado la vida por él. En la lápida, con letras legibles, estaba grabado el nombre: Harry Potter.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y puso las flores en un pequeño florero que se encontraba junto a la lápida, mientras hacía esto sus lágrimas volvían a surcar su rostro. Comenzó a hablar:

-Harry… como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí… serías el único que me entendería…- decía esto en voz baja.

-en este momento quisiera estar en tú lugar…- resbalaban sus incontenibles lágrimas- y que… tu estuvieras con mi hermana teniendo una vida perfecta, como siempre la deseaste…- sollozo el pelirrojo.

-no puedo entender por que ella me hizo esto… ¿acaso hice algo mal¿amarla como lo hice estaba mal?... no lo entiendo… ¿por qué¿acaso tu podrías contestarme esa pregunta?- el viento sopló y alboroto su cabello pero nadie contestó. Ron siguió hablando:

-l a amo… pero no la puedo perdonar, me traicionó… me mintió. Yo daba la vida por ella¿Qué nunca lo entendió?... Harry eras y sigues siendo mi mejor amigo a pesar de que ya no estés con nosotros. No soy bueno demostrando mis sentimientos pero con ella si lo hice y no me importó… - y recordó:

RECUERDO

Tres chicos se encontraban detrás de una pared recibiendo rayos de colores que hacían grandes hoyos a la gruesa pared.

-¡Vamos corran¡Váyanse! Esto es entre él y yo… ¡Ron por favor váyanse! Ya hay muchos heridos no quiero que les pase nada a ustedes ¡entiéndanlo! tú estas herido y Hermione también, váyanse, estaré bien… se los prometo- Harry los miró con una mirada de profundo agradecimiento y se fue. Ron y Hermione sabían que ya no podían hacer algo más, la batalla era solo Voldemort y Harry, además de que se encontraban agotados y malheridos, Ron estaba lleno de cortes y moretones y había recibido algunos hechizos que lo debilitaron, estaba muy agotado y Hermione tenía un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo y también se encontraba muy cansada. Momentos después vieron como combatió con todo su ser su amigo. Mató con una maldición a Voldemort después de quedar mal herido… no pudieron hacer nada por él, Ron lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras Hermione agarraba las manos de Harry llorando desconsolada a su lado. Ambos amigos del gran Harry Potter estuvieron ahí, viendo como daba su último respiro…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Ron seguía llorando con el mismo dolor que había sentido aquel día que lo vio muerto en sus brazos y con el llanto amargo de su corazón que había sido traicionado. Alguien a dos metros de él lo estaba observando atentamente, pero el pelirrojo no se había percatado en absoluto. Pocos minutos después escucho su nombre:

-Ron…- se escuchó quedamente, él volteo y la vio, la dueña de su corazón y de la más grande traición. La miró a los ojos mientras se levantaba.

-¡¿qué haces aquí?! – preguntó muy molesto Ron

-sabía que vendrías aquí y decidí venir a explicarte las cosas y…- pero fue interrumpida violentamente

-no… no quiero escuchar nada y menos en este momento- y caminó hasta la salida y desapareció sin que la chica pudiera decir nada.


	3. El otro

**Hola a tods!!**

**Otra vez vengo a subir capítulo, espero que el anterior les haya gustado.**

**Bueno no hablo más, solo pido que dejen comentarios, si? (si pueden y quieren dejarlos)**

**Un agradecimiento enorme a tods los que leen este fic, gracias!!**

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra salida de la mente de J. K. Rowling)**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA… LA VIDA DE RON**

* * *

CAP 3- EL OTRO 

La había vuelto a ver, Ron no podía soportarlo un lado de sí mismo le decía que la quería pero otro lado la aborrecía por haberle hecho eso. Era tan contradictorio: la amaba y la odiaba a la vez, sus sentimientos estaban muy confundidos.

Él decidió ya no llorar y hasta ahora lo había conseguido. Desafortunadamente para Ron, él y Hermione trabajaban juntos en el ministerio de magia como aurores y tendría que verla casi diario. Al día siguiente la vería otra vez, como la había visto los últimos 2 años. Al pensar en eso sintió una punzada de dolor en su estomago, esto hizo que se le esfumará el sueño. No sabía como iba a poder seguir viéndola ahí, sentada en su escritorio frente al de él¿Cómo iría a reaccionar¿iba a permitir que le diera una explicación?... aún no lo sabía¿de que le serviría escucharla si el daño ya estaba hecho? Y entonces volvió a recordar la escena de aquella traición¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso su amada?

Recordó a la persona con la que se había encontrado a la castaña, aquel hombre… ese hombre de unos 30 años que trabajaba también con ellos, él que era auror también, aquel hombre que nunca le dio buena impresión, del que siempre desconfió a pesar de que Hermione le decía que no había motivos…

Pero claro que había motivos…

La castaña siempre llegaba tarde de vez en cuando al trabajo y entrando detrás de ella siempre llegaba él. Cuando ella iba por una taza de café, él siempre iba tras de ella; cuando se quedaban Ron y ella solos él los interrumpía diciendo que necesitaba hablar con Hermione y últimamente se quedaban hasta tarde "investigando un poco más el tema" y había notado que existía más contacto físico entre ellos 2… ¿acaso era casualidad¡No! No lo era… Ron había notado que aquel hombre miraba a Hermione de otra manera, y que la castaña a él también… se miraban con deseo.

A Ron se le escurrió una lágrima al recordar todo eso, se sintió como un verdadero estúpido, pero la amaba tanto, ella le había jurado su amor eternamente y había sonado tan convincente que no podía, verdaderamente no podía desconfiar de Hermione.

--¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Las pruebas estaban ahí, frente a mí… y las note… ¡y no hice nada! -dijo muy dolido Ron, -pero no lo quise aceptar… estaba cegado… la amo tanto que eso no podía ser verdad, confiaba ciegamente en ella…- decía mientras sus palabras resonaban en aquella habitación vacía.

-cada vez que ella me decía que me amaba se lo creía… ¡se lo creía!¡Y TODO ERA UNA MALDITA MENTIRA!- dijo un Ron muy exaltado. Estaba tan enfadado que respiraba muy rápido y sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos nuevamente sin que se diera cuenta.

Estaba pensando en aquel hombre, aquel que sin haberle importado que Hermione tuviera un amor la había cautivado, la había conquistado, la había provocado, aquel que había despertado la excitación de la que era su novia, él que la había arrastrado a la cama para hacerla gozar como nunca antes la hubiera visto, aquel que la hacía gritar de placer, que había hecho que él mismo no importará, que no ocupará ya su mente y tal vez tampoco ocupará ya su amor. Aquel hombre llamado Bradley.

Ron sabía muy bien que era un tipo bien parecido, siempre bien arreglado y perfumado, peinado de buena manera y varias mujeres del ministerio se sentían atraídas por él (cosa de la cual estaba enterado), les coqueteaba y no tenía una buena reputación respecto al tema del amor. Pero cuando ellos ingresaron a trabajar al ministerio Bradley tenía cierto interés muy notorio en Hermione. La castaña ya no era la adolescente que había sido en Hogwarts, su cuerpo se había terminado de desarrollar, sus cabellos ya no eran la tupida y enredada melena castaña que eran, sus rizos estaban más definidos; su cara denotaba facciones de dureza y seriedad pero eran finas, se notaba por todo lo que había pasado pero cuando sonreía se veía más guapa de lo que era a pesar de su seriedad, su cuerpo estaba en perfecta proporción y su inteligencia era lo que la hacía muy especial. Esto Bradley no lo había pasado desapercibido, por lo que se notaba no había perdido el tiempo en empezar a conquistar a la chica.

Ron recostó de lado, estaba lleno de rabia, de coraje, de desesperación, de ira, de ese sentimiento de traición y de una gran tristeza que inundaba su corazón. Decidió intentar dormir, ya que le esperaba un día muy pesado. Sin saber como, se quedo dormido.


	4. La otra parte

**Holaaaa!!**

**Bueno pues regreso y les dejo otro cap de esta historia, que por sus comentarios veo que si les agrada y eso me da mucho gusto.**

**No los entretengo más. Solo doy mi agradecimiento a todo/as os que leen este fic.**

**Cuidense y dejen comentarios, que me encanta leerlos!!**

**Besos**

**Angie**

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra salida de la mente de J. K. Rowling)**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA… LA VIDA DE RON**

* * *

CAP 4- LA OTRA PARTE 

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba cierta persona en su habitación, la cual tenía un ventanal muy grande que daba al balcón y tenía una vista muy agradable de la ciudad. Las luces de los carros, de los faroles y de los edificios vecinos eran lo que alumbraban aquella habitación en penumbra.

-¡Eres una estúpida!- se decía una y otra vez Hermione, la cual estaba sentada en una de las esquinas de la cama y su rostro denotaba amargura. Cerró sus ojos y lo vio… su sonrisa, aquella que él siempre le dedicaba, la que era exclusiva de ella. Se tapó la cara con sus dos manos y rompió a llorar nuevamente por Ron.

-¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…!- se repetía, -¡imbécil, idiota, eres la persona más imbécil de este mundo!

El hecho de que el amor de su vida se estuviera yendo, o ya se había escapado de sus manos la hacía sentirse la persona más desgraciada del mundo.

¿Cómo era posible que sabiendo perfectamente que nunca iba a encontrar otro hombre como él, lo hubiera engañado y traicionado? Aún no lo aceptaba.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, respiró hondo y abrió los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas. Miró por la ventana y vio el cielo, notó que la luna no había salido aquella noche. Ya era muy tarde así que decidió intentar dormir, a pesar de que estaba cansada por buscar a Ron por todos lados, sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder dormir. Muchas dudas e insultos a sí misma abarcaban su mente.

-¿Dónde estará?, lo busqué en todas partes pero no pude localizarlo. Lo encontré en el cementerio y no lo volví a ver… ¿dónde estas Ron¿estarás bien?... ¡Claro que no¿cómo podría estar después de haber descubierto a la persona amada con alguien más…¡Destruido¡¡No seas estúpida Hermione, claro que no esta bien!!

Volvió a tomar aire y miró por la ventana solo veía como las luces se colaban por el cristal del ventanal. Alzó un poco más su cabeza y una luz de un coche iluminó una foto que tenía en su buró donde estaba con Ron. Recordó la escena pasada, como sintió aquel ramo de flores chocar con su cara, como lo había intentado alcanzar y el pelirrojo había corrido intentado que ella no lo alcanzará, y al percatarse de que estaba desnuda tapada solo por una sabana lo dejo irse. Recorrió todos los lugares que imaginaba que él chico visitaría pero solo en uno lo encontró. Se había sentido desfallecer cuando lo vio a lo lejos hincado frente a la tumba de su amigo llorando y pidiéndole una respuesta.

La castaña tenía muchas dudas.

-¿Qué pasará mañana¿me dejará explicarle¿se presentará a trabajar¿Cómo reaccionará¿Qué hará al ver a Bradley¿lo golpeará¿me perdonará¿Qué es lo que le voy a decir¿aun me amara¿Qué haré¿Cómo reaccionará cuando me vea¿Cómo reaccionaré cuando lo vea?- y más preguntas e insultos siguieron inundando su mente.

-¿por qué tenía que descubrirme justo el día que decidí terminar con todo esto¿Por qué fui tan idiota para dejarme llevar por mis instintos?... Ron no se merecía esto… yo prometí nunca hacerle daño… nunca lastimarlo y es lo que le estoy haciendo…- volvió su amargo y escalofriante llanto.

Siguió mirando el vidrio del ventanal, pero estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos. Si alguien la hubiera visto ahí sobre la cama tendida hubieran jurado que estaba muerta; sus ojos estaban fijos y sin pestañear, parecían vacíos a pesar de que gruesas lágrimas resbalaban de ellos, su respiración apenas si se notaba y estaba totalmente inmóvil, viendo aquel punto inexistente en el vacío.

La sobresaltó mucho cuando su despertador sonó, observo que los rayos del tenue sol entraban por su ventana dándole directo en la cara. Sintió como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera recorrido su cuerpo. Sabía que la hora de enfrentar a Ron se acercaba y eso la puso muy nerviosa. Se dio un baño, se vistió, intento desayunar algo pero su estomago no se lo permitió, sus nervios la habían hecho vomitar. Antes de salir de su casa se miró en el espejo y vio sus ojos rojos e hinchados, muy independiente de sus ojeras, ya que no había dormido en toda la noche, sus pensamientos aún la agobiaban. Tomó con sus manos temblorosas las llaves del apartamento y salió hacia su trabajo, deseando estar muerta.

* * *

**Si, se lo que pensarán... Hermione es una estupida (en este fic) y lo es!! xD**

**Cuidense y dejen posts, sii??**


	5. El encuentro

**Holaaaa!!**

**Queridos lectores/as!!**

**Antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios, me llena de alegria que el fic les este agradando.**

**Espero que este capitulo también les agrade, se que no son largos los capitulos que hago pero el contenido es el que vale¿o no? Jeje!! xD**

**Cuidense y que esten de lo mejor :D**

**Besos**

**Angie**

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra salida de la mente de J. K. Rowling :D)**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA… LA VIDA DE RON**

* * *

CAP 5- EL ENCUENTRO 

Ya el sol se había dejado ver por completo cuando él salió de aquella casa vacía, en la cual había pasado los 2 últimos días. Se había vestido con una camisa de manga larga clara, unos jeans, zapatos y había tomado su maleta. Respirando hondo salió rumbo a su trabajo: el ministerio de magia.

Decidió caminar hasta su destino, ya que solo se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras; pasó por un café y le llegó el olor a pan recién horneado, no había comido nada en un día entero, su estomago rugió en protesta así que decidió comprar un panque y un café.

Al llegar a la entrada del lugar que era su trabajo, se quedó parado frente a ella, pensó seriamente en regresar a casa pero prefirió no hacerlo, la decisión de asistir ese día a trabajar la había tomado desde la noche anterior. Tenía que verla aunque ella le hubiera hecho mucho daño.

Así que entró y fue directamente a su oficina, sin saludar a nadie, se sentó en el que era su escritorio y se dedicó a limpiarlo, botó papeles que no servían y quitó de la pared de su cubículo una foto de ellos. Le costó mucho trabajo, no tuvo el valor de botarla así que la guardo en su maleta.

Un ataque de ansiedad se apoderó del pelirrojo, fue directo al baño a echarse agua para intentar despejarse, pues verdaderamente le estaba costando mucho trabajo permanecer ahí a pesar de que solo llevaba unos minutos.

Regresó, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar, no quería perder el tiempo, difícilmente se estaba concentrando.

Se encontraba buscando unos papeles que necesitaba cuando escuchó aquella voz:

-Hola Ron- dijeron tristemente.

Ron la miró y ahí frente a su escritorio estaba Hermione, con aspecto triste y los ojos cristalizados. El pelirrojo bajo la mirada hacia sus papeles y dijo en tono frío:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- la castaña sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, Ron jamás le había hablado en ese tono.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo de…- pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Es sobre el trabajo?- pregunto cortantemente mientras seguía buscando entre sus papeles.

-Pues, mmm… no. Quiero explicarte lo que…- pero volvió a ser interrumpida por el joven pelirrojo.

-Entonces si no es sobre el trabajo no me interesa- dijo sin mirarla aun, -así que no me interrumpas que estoy ocupado.

Hermione sintió mucho dolor pero se fue directamente hacia su escritorio, Ron que no volteaba a verla se sentía realmente desdichado.

Cuando alzó la mirada para verla, fue un gran error… ahí estaba ella hablando con Bradley. Él se veía tranquilo pero la castaña miraba de reojo a Ron con cierta preocupación.

Ron ya no soportaba estar ahí ni un momento más, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban 2 horas y media para salir, sin importarle ya nada tomo sus cosas, se levantó y cuando se dedicaba a partir fue detenido al escuchar gritar su nombre.

-¡Weasley, espera!- sintió mucho rencor al voltear a ver quien lo estaba llamando. Era Bradley y caminaba rápidamente hacia él. Últimamente Ron ya había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos pero esta vez sentía que no iba a poder lograrlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres¡Yo contigo no tengo absolutamente nada de que hablar!- dijo alzando la voz y furioso.

-Claro que tenemos de que hablar… es sobre Hermione y lo sabes- dijo quedamente.

-¡¿Y que es lo que vamos a hablar¡Yo de ella no quiero volver a saber nada! Y por favor… ¡NO SEAS DESCARADO¡TE IMPORTÓ MUY POCO QUE ELLA HAYA TENIDO NOVIO! Y MUCHO MENOS TE IMPORTÓ REVOLCARTE CON ELLA- dijo gritando sin poder contener más su furia, - IMAGINO COMO SE DIVIRTIERON AL BURLARSE DE MI… ¿PERO SABES QUE?, ME INTERESA MUY POCO LO QUE HAGAN CON SUS MISERABLES VIDAS- dijo fuera de sí, y con los ojos muy rojos.

Aquella escena había atraído a los empleados del lugar, todo estaba en silencio y expectantes a ver que era lo que iba a suceder. Hermione se acercó al lugar de la discusión, al ver a Ron gritando se tapo la boca con las dos manos y tenía cara de susto, ella sabía perfectamente de lo que sería capaz el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!- dijo enojado Bradley.

-¡YO TE HABLO COMO SE ME DE LA GANA!- y al terminar de decir esto se le fue encima a Bradley, golpeándolo varias veces en la cara, haciendo que este sangrará. Todos los espectadores gritaron de sorpresa, Hermione rápidamente corrió a separarlos y gritaba:

-¡Ron, RON, ya basta!- pero este no la escuchaba, estaba totalmente fuera de sí, invadido por una ira incontrolable. Momentos después reaccionó y se levantó; Bradley se hallaba botado en el suelo mal herido.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?!- le gritó Hermione llorando e histérica, -¡¿qué no ves como lo has dejado?!- la castaña se agachó a ayudar a Bradley, se veía muy preocupada por él.

Ron la miró y su mundo se derrumbo.

-¿Entonces yo solo fui un juego?...yo- decía mientras sus lágrimas brotaban y se le quebraba la voz- ¡Yo solo fui tú maldito juguete!

Hermione había caído en que había sido un fatal error haberle gritado de esa manera al pelirrojo.

-No Ron… yo…

-¡ERES LA MUJER MÁS EGOÍSTA Y DESPRECIABLE QUE HE CONOCIDO!- y al terminar de gritarle, dio media vuelta y se fue.

La castaña solo lo vio partir, la habían dejado en shock las últimas palabras de Ron.

* * *

**Pensamiento de los lectores en este fic:**

**'Hermione eres una estupida'**

**xD**

**Cuidense y ¡dejen comentarios¿si?**

**¡No les lleva más de 2 minutitos!**

**¡Click aqui abajo! ;D**


	6. pensamientos, sentimientos y recuerdos

Holaaaa!

Espero todos/as se encuentren muuy bien

Se que tardé un poco en volver pero la verdad me han pasado varias cosas y pues... espero me entiendan.

Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, no saben como me gustan y me motivan a seguir escribiendo esta historia.

Bueno este a decir verdad, es mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora. Esta basado en las letras de2 canciones del grupo llamado 'Mago de Oz', y las canciones se titulan, 'Hoy toca ser feliz' y 'La cantata del diablo'. En algunas partes es literal, debo decir que me si se me dificultó un poco escribirlo pero el resultado me encantó, espero que a uds también les agrade.

Cuidense

Besos

Angie

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra salida de la maravillosamente de J. K. Rowling :D)**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA… LA VIDA DE RON**

* * *

CAP 6- PENSAMIENTOS, SENTIMIENTOS Y RECUERDOS

El día llegó a su fin, la noche cayo con su manto estelar cubriendo el cielo de Londres, ocultando su luz. Llegando con frío y niebla que hiela y con lágrimas de un corazón destrozado. 

Postrado en su cama, dentro de aquella casa vacía y triste, invadida por las sombras. Aquella casa la había comprado para que perteneciera a su ex futura esposa, Hermione. Pensando ahí acostado, acosado por sus pensamientos y recuerdos, pensando en ya no sentir, en ser olvido para que así nunca recordará. De momento un recuerdo muy fuerte se cuela sutilmente por su cabeza... 

FLASHBACK 

Saliendo de aquel silencioso panteón donde minutos anteriores habían enterrado al glorioso Harry Potter, el chico que murió matando a Voldemort... aquel que había sido su mejor amigo. Iba atravesando aquella reja negra abrazando muy fuertemente a una chica pelirroja que lloraba desconsolada. 

-¡No tenía que morir, (sollozo) ¡Él tenía que ser feliz, toda su vida fue pésima y este es su final ¡NO¡No Ron!...- decía muy alterada la chica, -¡Daría mi vida por que el viviera y fuera feliz! 

-¡Ginny por favor calmate, no digas esas cosas... a mi también me duele, -le decía mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la ponía frente a él, -pero tuvo que ser así, él sabía cual era su destino... y entiendelo lo hizo por todos nosotros, por protegernos, por...- se le quebró la voz, pero decidió controlarse sino esto iba a poner peor a su hermana,- lo hizo... por el cariño que nos tenía a todos nosotros¡entiendelo! 

La chica sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, no quería escuchar esas palabras, se soltó de las manos de su hermano, lo miró con sus ojos hinchados y aún con gruesas lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro. A Ron le partió el corazón ver tan mal a su pequeña hermana. 

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?- dijo quedamente, -Ron... lo amo, desde el día en que lo conocí, que lo vi por primera vez en nuestra casa. ¡Lo amo y nunca dejaré de amarlo, y él... (Sollozo) él a mí me amaba... (Sollozo) me lo dijo el ultimo día que lo vi y ¿sabes que? Me entregue a él por que lo amo, y... (Sollozo) me prome...tío que (sollozo) que, todo estaría bien... (Sollozo) y no fue así- esto último lo dijo casi inaudible, -¡No fue así, - y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano llorando muy amargamente. 

Ron no volvió a decirle nada, su confesión había sido dura pero la entendía perfectamente, se limitó a acariciar su pelo y espalda. Sintió una mirada sobre ellos, al levantar la vista a su derecha la vio, ahí parada sola, frente a ellos observando toda la escena, con su vestimenta negra estaba Hermione. Lentamente caminó hacia ellos abrazó a Ginny por la espalda, la pelirroja se volteó y miró a quien la abrazaba y vio a su mejor amiga: 

-Herm..io..ne- dijo apenas, ya que su llanto no la dejaba hablar. Esta la abrazó y le decía cosas al oído, una de las que Ron pudo escuchar fue, 'ya, ya', 'Ginny tu eres una chica muy fuerte', 'él también me confesó que te amaba'. Decidió dejarlas un momento solas, le pareció lo más correcto. Le hizo una seña a Hermione de que regresaría y caminó, intento tranquilizarse ya que Ginny lo había alterado, el nudo en su garganta se había vuelto muy fuerte. 

Respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos, volvió a ver la imagen del cadáver de su amigo en sus brazos, realmente estaba devastado. 

Subió una pequeña colina que estaba enfrente del cementerio, miró al cielo y suspiró. Cerró sus ojos lo que a él le pareció unos segundos y los abrió de inmediato cuando sintió unas cálidas manos abrazándolo, volteó y vio de nuevo a esa chica castaña con su vestido negro. Se puso frente a ella y se abrazaron transmitiéndose mutuamente todo su dolor, a ambos las lágrimas les surcaban sus rostros, él chico la apretó más y la chica le correspondió. Juntaron sus frentes y delicadamente Ron limpió el llanto de la chica; en silencio se miraron a los ojos y sin pensarlo, ni planearlo se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron. El viento soplando suavemente pero frío como el hielo, alboroto sus cabellos. Al terminar de besarse, no despegaron sus rostros, la chica atinó a decirle quedamente: 

-Te amo Ron... siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. 

-Y yo a ti Hermione... te amo...- este la abrazó, miró al cielo y pensó que nada mejor le podía pasar en toda su vida. 

Ese mismo día escribió algo para Hermione: 

Lo creí todo perdido, pensé que jamás sería feliz otra vez, pero tu haz hecho que mi vida este cambiando. 

Se que ayudándonos mutuamente lograremos superar todas la heridas que el tiempo nos ha hecho, pero quiero que estemos juntos... 

Que estés a mi lado, por que te amo y siento que sin ti mi vida no es nada. 

Desde hace siete años estoy muriendo de amor por ti, es increíble pensar en todo el tiempo desperdiciado, pero ahora que se que los dos sentimos los mismo no te dejaré. 

Una nueva vida nos espera a los dos y quiero compartirla contigo... 

Tú me haces volar sin miedo a caerme, haces que mis sueños resuciten y que vea la manera más fácil de realizarlos. 

Quiero entregarte lo mejor de mí, contigo a mi lado no siento dolor, eres como una brisa de paz en mi alma. 

Hoy nos toca ser felices, es nuestro momento... es nuestro amor. 

Después de entregarle esta pequeña carta a Hermione, le preguntó: 

-Hermione... ¿quieres ser mi novia? 

La castaña con lágrimas en sus ojos, contestó: 

-Si Ron... quiero estar a tu lado y ser feliz, por que nadie más que tú puede hacerlo... 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

Recordar esto le dejo un sentimiento de amargura y frustración. Las palabras de ella habían sido mentira, todos esos años de convivencia solo una farsa... 

En otra parte de la oscura y fría ciudad, una mujer joven estaba aun en la entrada de su departamento; hacía mucho rato ya que había abierto la puerta. Al cerrarla se recargó en ella y conforme sus esperanzas y lágrimas iban cayendo su cuerpo las imitaba. Una vez en el piso con la espada recargada en la puerta se había quedado ahí, con sus piernas pegadas al pecho, sus manos revueltas entre su pelo y su cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Su mente la torturaba, recordaba una y otra vez escenas crueles: Ron entrando improvisadamente a su habitación mientras ella estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con Bradley... 

Ron golpeando a Bradley en el trabajo... Ron gritando: 'eres la persona más despreciable y egoísta que conozco'... Ron arrodillado frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo pidiendo estar en su lugar... 

Ya no, no podía soportarlo... 

-Quisiera... (Sollozo), quisiera ser como el viento para poder huir de mí y así, (sollozo) enmudecer este horroroso terror que me invade... (Sollozo) ¡Quisiera morirme! para ya no sentir este maldito dolor- mientras decía esto la chica, apretaba sus puños llenos de enmarañados cabellos castaños. Realmente estaba mal; era tanto su coraje hacia así misma, que temblaba pero no de frío. Se abrazó a ella misma y siguió derramando lágrimas. Pensó que todas las lágrimas que hasta ahora había y estaba derramado por Ron eran ríos, venas que le desangraban el corazón. 

La lluvia comenzó a golpear las ventanas, gotas de agua desesperadas en caer, desesperadas al igual que Hermione. Sus penas invadían poco a poco su mundo, y al igual que las ventanas, ya nada veía claro. 

Se levantó como pudo, ya que su cuerpo estaba entumecido, y mientras iba en dirección al baño se mareó, fue un mareo terrible. Al no poder sostenerse cayó inconsciente. Se había desmayado. 

* * *

El pensamiento de los lectores en este fic:

'Hermione eres una estupida y pobre Ron'

xD

Cuidense y ¡dejen comentarios¿si?

¡No les lleva más de 2 minutitos!

Si no, amenazo en no subir cap! xD

**¡Click aqui abajo! ;D**


	7. El desahogo

Holaaaa!

Siento muchisimo la demora u.u

No me queda más que agradecer su paciencia. En realidasd este fic se me esta dificultando escribirlo, ya que comence con una idea, sin pensar mucho en el final y ahora me surgen ideas y no se si realmente me este saliendo bien del todo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, eso se los aseguro... voy lenta pero segura ;D jeje!!

Espero que este cap les guste, ya tengo un pedazo del siguiente espero terminarlo pronto y les aseguró que estará emocionante, jeje!!

Cuiense y gracias por su paciencia y nuevamente disculpen mi demora

Besos

Angie

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra salida de la maravillosamente de J. K. Rowling :D)**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA… LA VIDA DE RON**

* * *

CAP 7- EL DESAHOGO

Afuera, el clima de Londres tan caprichoso como siempre. El muchacho de cabellos como el fuego hacía rato que se encontraba en el baño, se estaba bañando con una agua con la cual una persona en sus cinco sentidos no se atrevería a bañarse y menos con esa temperatura, pero él no parecía percatarse de esto ya que era tanto su dolor emocional que poco le importaba el físico. Al salirse de bañar, se vistió y tomó sus cosas para otro día de intolerable trabajo al lado de 'los traidores'. Aún era temprano pero entre más rápido terminará su papeleo, más rápido podría regresar a su casa.

Cuando se dispuso a salir de aquella casa una lechuza golpeo su ventana, haciendo que el chico se desconcertará.

No quería tomar la carta pues temía que fuera de Hermione, pero después de meditarlo un momento decidió tomarla. Temeroso quitó la carta de la pata del animal, cuando termino pudo apreciar que era la letra de su hermana. Al desenrollarla leyó:

Ron:

¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo esta yendo todo? Espero que bien, por que ayer me quede esperándolos toda la tarde. ¿Por qué no vinieron?, ¿Acaso tienen mucho trabajo en el Ministerio?

Los extraño, prometieron que vendrían a verme y no lo hicieron, tiene mucho tiempo que no los veo. Hace poco fui a la Madriguera y mamá te manda besos.

De todas maneras los espero hoy a las 7 de la tarde en mi casa para que vengan a cenar.

No olvides decírselo a Hermione.

Cuídate hermano

Ginny

Ron no supo que hacer ni que pensar… Se había olvidado por completo que existía más gente a su alrededor. Volvió a leer la carta, y al ver la pregunta: '¿Cómo esta yendo todo?'.

- Mal-, se dijo mentalmente, -peor de lo que ha estado antes-.

También lo alteraron las frases: '¿Por qué no vinieron?', -por que todo se fue a la mierda-, volvió a contestarse mentalmente. Y 'No olvides decírselo a Hermione', -Claro que no olvidaré decirle a Hermione que es una zorra-, esto lo dijo en voz alta, ya que leer el nombre 'Hermione' en el papel lo perturbó.

¿Cómo era posible que había gente que se sintiera tan bien en esos momentos?, hasta había olvidado que tenía una hermana… ¿Cómo explicaría a su hermana su gran problema? Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y sabía muy dentro de él que ella lo entendería. Así que tomó pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir la respuesta.

Ginny:

Te veo a las 7, en tu casa. Necesito hablar contigo lo antes posible así que nos veremos pronto.

Cuídate

Ron

Era una respuesta corta, pero él sentía que decía lo necesario. Le ató la respuesta a la lechuza blanca llamada Hedwin (nombrada así por su antiguo amo), que aun permanecía ahí esperando una repuesta. Al abrir nuevamente la ventana la vio alejarse, así que salió y mientras recorría nuevamente las calles húmedas de aquella fría ciudad se preguntaba: ¿Cómo era posible que días antes todo parecía hermoso y perfecto, y ahora todo era triste y vacío?

Ya nada era de igual, lo colores eran vanos y no demostraban ni expresaban lo que alguna vez a él le pareció interpretar.

El resplandor atravesó la pequeña ventana cercana que había, la claridad hizo que despertará y cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Tendida en el suelo seguía Hermione Granger.

Adolorida y entumida por el frió del suelo y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se levantó poco a poco, volvió a marearse y recordó nuevamente su mareo, imaginando que se había desmayado y que había permanecido inconsciente durante toda la noche despertando apenas. Notó que ya había amanecido y que el día no estaba agradable; sosteniéndose de la pared llegó al baño que estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Al mirarse en el espejo notó su labio inferior hinchado y con un poco de sangre seca alrededor de su boca, se buscó algún otro daño en el cuerpo pero solo encontró un moretón en su muslo derecho y un chichón en su cabeza, motivo que ocasionaba su dolor de cabeza.

Se desvistió y se dio un baño con agua caliente, se sintió un poco más reconfortada.

Al terminar su baño y entrar en su cuarto divisó la hora en su reloj y con gran pesar notó que era tarde para llegar al trabajo. Se vistió y abrigó bien, no le dio ni tiempo para comer algo, tomó su material de trabajo y salió rumbo al Ministerio.

Al llegar, no pasó desapercibida que todos la miraban de una forma inquisitoria y sintió que poco a poco se encogía, y supo por que la miraban de aquella forma, la riña que hubo entre Ron y Bradley todos los del departamento la habían presenciado y pensó que el rumor había corrido con gran rapidez. Sabía que nada bueno le esperaba ese día.

Cuando llegó hasta su cubículo apreció que el pelirrojo ya había llegado, a pesar de que no se encontraba en su escritorio. Sin perder tiempo se puso a atender sus cosas por que extrañamente al llegar se había sentido enfermar; sacó los asuntos pendientes de días anteriores y se propuso concentrarse sin éxito alguno ya que a cada minuto levantaba la vista para asegurarse si Ron había regresado a su escritorio.

En un momento sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y al voltear vio que era…

-¡Señor! -, dijo verdaderamente sorprendida, - ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Si, la estamos esperando en mi oficina, si es tan amable de acompañarme- le dijo el Director del departamento de aurores, de una manera fría y algo molesta.

La castaña cabizbaja lo siguió hasta su oficina; él, mostrando sus modales, abrió la puerta y haciendo con su mano una seña de que pasará, entró y al hacerlo pudo notar que tanto Ron como Bradley se encontraban ahí, sentados en extremos distintos frente al escritorio de su jefe en cuestión.

El pelirrojo tenía muy mala cara y estaba cruzado de brazos, y a Bradley, quien ya no tenía ninguna señal de la pelea del día anterior, se le notaba algo nervioso ya que movía con impaciencia los dedos de la mano. Cuando la chica entró, Bradley la miró pero Ron ni la volteó a ver, como solo había dos sillas frente al escritorio Bradley amablemente le cedió la silla a Hermione, ella aceptó por que no se sentía muy bien, y al sentarse logró escuchar un bajo bufido de parte de Ron, se sintió avergonzada y bajó su mirada al regazo. Era una situación muy incomoda.

Una vez acomodados los tres, el jefe se sentó en su lugar correspondiente y habló:

-Ya imaginarán por que estamos aquí, así que no creo conveniente recordarlo, así que… iré al grano- los tres lo miraban atentos y muy serios. Continuó:

-Señor Weasley, verdaderamente me sorprende de usted una reacción de ese tipo. Usted es un excelente auror, debo admitir que de reputación intachable, por eso se le han asignado varias misiones anteriormente, pero recuerde que ese comportamiento (golpes e insultos) no esta permitido aquí en su lugar de trabajo y menos en presencia de todos sus colegas. Es por eso que tendrá una vista para otorgarle la sanción correspondiente- le dijo con voz firme y algo molesto.

Ron solo lo miró detenidamente, ya se esperaba algo parecido de su parte; así que solo se removió en su asiento y dijo bajo pero claro:

- Esta bien.

- Ahora, Señor Sutton, no se con exactitud que habrá hecho o dicho para provocar al Señor Weasley, pero tengo entendido que eran sobre cuestiones personales. Además los testigos me informaron que antes de que lo atacará usted habló con él, sabiendo que él no quería hablar con usted. Así que tendrá una sanción de 10 días sin hablar con alguien de su departamento a menos que sean cuestiones de suma importancia relacionada con el trabajo.

Bradley solo asintió cabizbajo y no dijo palabra alguna. Hermione estaba nerviosa y cada vez se sentía peor.

-Y respecto a usted señorita Granger, se que usted no peleó ni ataco a nadie pero tengo entendido que por usted fue iniciada esta pelea, así que parte de la culpa también le corresponde- calló un momento y prosiguió:

-Y esto es una advertencia para los tres, sus asuntos personales aquí no tienen prioridad, ustedes trabajan en el Ministerio como aurores, nada más. La gente no necesita estarse enterando de lo que pasa en sus vidas, así que si vuelve a haber un conflicto entre ustedes serán destituidos de sus cargos y se pueden ir despidiendo del Ministerio. Así que ninguno de los 3 tiene permitido hablarse entre sí, a menos claro, que se trate de asuntos importantes de su departamento. Y si no llegará a ser así, lo sabré de inmediato, así que eviten comprobarlo.- dijo el director con voz potente y seria.

Los tres lo miraron igual de serios, y no dijeron nada, sabían que sus problemas les podía costar el trabajo que tanto les gustaba. Después de unos minutos y de que su jefe le explicará a Ron que una lechuza le informaría de su vista, salieron. Su jefe siempre había sido muy apegado a su trabajo, le gustaban las cosas bien hechas, la lealtad y la fortaleza de las personas, por lo cual tenía gran aprecio a Ron y Hermione, ya que ellos habían ayudado al gran Harry Potter a vencer a Voldemort.

Hermione estaba pálida y comenzó a sudar frío, caminaba despacio y una tremendas nauseas la invadieron, así que fue lo más rápido que pudo al baño y llegando entró en un cubículo y vomitó. Se sentía rara, estaba nerviosa, cansada y triste.

Ahora tenía prohibido hablar con Ron, tenía que encontrar una solución para poder explicarle las cosas, a pesar de que sabía muy en el fondo, que él no la perdonaría jamás, su orgullo era su perdición.

Se puso en los zapatos de Ron y pensó que si él le hubiera hecho lo mismo, ella no lo perdonaría, o al menos no tan fácil.

Ahora si tenía un motivo para no hablar con ellos, ni ellos con él. Le habían quitado ese problema de encima, si de por sí, no les pensaba dirigir la palabra fuera del trabajo, ahora tenía un motivo para no hacerlo dentro. Sabía que Hermione lo atosigaría intentando explicarle las cosas, pero ¿realmente no quería escucharla? Algo dentro de sí quería escucharla, buscar una solución al problema y volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sabía que eso no podía ser así.

El reloj marcó el final de ese día laboral y apenas Ron lo notó, levantó con bastante prisa sus cosas y salió. Prefirió caminar un rato por las calles, que desaparecerse en el Ministerio ya que quería que el aire helado que estaba corriendo en esos momentos le diera en la cara para despabilarlo. Caminó y cuando pudo hallar un lugar solitario se desapareció.

Al abrir sus ojos observó con detenimiento la calle igual de desierta. Y ante sus ojos una majestuosa casa, en la cual muchos años atrás había pasado, obligadamente, todo un verano limpiándola a profundidad: el número 13 de Grimmauld Place se encontraba frente a él, sin sortilegio alguno.

Tocó a la puerta 3 veces esperando a que le abrieran. Entonces una pelirroja de belleza incomparable, de tez blanca, pecas y con su cabello rojo intenso, relucía ante él con la puerta abierta. Al verlo, aquella chica le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, pero al poner más atención en la expresión de tristeza que sus ojos azules denotaban, se le borró poco a poco y adoptó una de preocupación, abrazándolo instintivamente.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- le preguntó mientras se dirigían al salón.

-Ginny…- dijo casi en un susurro. Se dejó caer en el primer sillón que encontró y tapándose la cara con las manos, comenzó:

-Ginny… esa maldita- decía con rencor y tristeza.

-¿De qué me hablas Ron? ¿Y Hermione?- preguntó sin comprender aún.

-Pues de ella ¡PRECISAMENTE DE ELLA!- tragó saliva, -¡Me engañó Ginny! La… la encontré en su departamento revolcándose con el imbécil de Bradley.

Ginny no podía creer lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo, estaba asombrada ¿Acaso su mejor amiga y cuñada, la inteligente, recatada e "inocente" Hermione era la misma de la que hablaba su hermano? Si… no había otra Hermione.

-Pe-pero… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas seguro? ¿No habrás malinterpretado las cosas?- preguntó incrédula, esperanzada a que Ron dijera que era una broma o algo así.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Dudas de mi? ¡¿De tú hermano?!- la miró fijamente con rencor, -¡La mentirosa es ella no yo! Entiendelo, me engañó con ese… ¡con ese estúpido! ¡Los vi claramente! Estaban…- pero su voz se ahogó en un sollozo, a lo cual su hermana corrió a consolarlo.

Aún no lo podía creer… Nunca había considerado a Hermione hacer tal bajeza, pero pudo darse cuenta, con gran pesar, que no la conocía bien.

-Vaya "mejor amiga"- pensó con sarcasmo. El enojo se apoderó de ella.

-Calmate Ron… tranquilo- le susurraba mientras le acariciaba su cabello, pero el llanto de su hermano no cesaba, decidió no decirle nada y esperar que se desahogará. Y así fue… él decía todo lo que su mente lo había atormentado esos días y Ginny entristeció al igual que él. Quiso consolar a su hermano al igual que él lo había hecho cuando la muerte de Harry; desde entonces eran muy unidos. Lloró con él, compartiendo aquel sufrimiento ya que, ella estaba enterada de los planes a futuro que tenía él con Hermione, y por que jamás lo había visto tan mal, y sin querer no pudo evitar recordar que Harry ya nunca más estaría con ella.

Cuando pudo calmarse, ya pasadas varias horas, le platicó todo lo que había pasado.

-No lo puedo creer…- decía con cara de incredulidad la pelirroja.

-Yo tampoco… -decía Ron con voz ronca.

-Esa maldita…- susurró la pelirroja para sí misma.

En ese momento miró a Ron y lo notó muy rojo de la cara, era diferente a la hinchazón de sus ojos. Se acercó y le tocó la frente, éste estaba muy caliente.

-¿Ron estas bien? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó algo asustada, al notar que su hermano hervía en temperatura.

-La verdad es que no, justamente ahora me acaba de dar un mareo.

-Recuéstate, tienes mucha temperatura. Iré por un remedio, tú mientras ponte cómodo.

Y así hizo, se quitó los zapatos con pesar, se ciñó la gabardina que llevaba puesta pues tenía mucho frío a pesar de que la chimenea estaba encendida, y se acostó en el sillón grande en el cual estaba sentado hacía unos momentos con su hermana.

Cerró sus ojos y su imagen vino a él, tan hermosa como siempre, con ese cabello castaño y esos ojos de igual color, sonriéndole como siempre. No pudo evitar que varias lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, la extrañaba, la añoraba, pero sabía que lo que ella había hecho no tenía perdón ¿o tal vez si?

¿Y si él era el culpable? Pero ¿por qué tendría la culpa? ¿Culpa de que? ¿De qué ella fuera de esa manera? ¿O de qué no la conociera tan bien para saber lo qué podría hacer?

No, no, no, definitivamente eso no era. Claro que él la conocía bien, además ella criticaba mucho el hecho de que alguien fuera infiel, pero al parecer se había tragado sus palabras, bien dicen los dichos: 'El pez por la boca muere' o 'más rápido cae un corredor que un cojo' y ella había sido el pez y a la vez el corredor.

¿Tenía él la culpa de toda esta situación? ¿Por qué había tenido que ser así? ¿Por qué Hermione no le había hablado claro? ¿La había orillado a eso? ¿Tendría que escuchar su explicación… o no?

Ron se encontraba muy confundido, ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Ginny entró y él rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas caídas hacía unos momentos. Ella hizo como que no había visto nada y le dio un vaso con una poción de color verde, la cual tomó sin poner resistencia y después le ofreció otra.

-¿Y esta para qué es?- preguntó Ron algo suspicaz.

-La primera fue para el resfriado y esta es una poción para no soñar, así podrás descansar mejor- le explicó tranquilamente.

El muchacho la tomo de un sorbo, ya que meditándolo unos segundos se dio cuenta que sería lo mejor. Ella sonrió y le quito un mechón de cabello que le cubría la frente.

-No creo que la tristeza te haya provocado un resfriado.

-No- dijo él, -ahora que lo recuerdo hoy en la mañana me bañe con agua fría.

-¡Ron! ¿En qué pensabas? No vuelvas a hacer eso. El clima cada vez es más frío- dijo alarmada su hermana.

-No fue a propósito, solo sentía el agua correr pero no percibía su temperatura… en verdad estoy mal Ginny, todo esto me tiene mal- dijo muy triste Ron.

-Lo sé y yo te apoyaré, para que salgas adelante como tú lo hiciste conmigo- y sonrió la pelirroja sinceramente.

Esperó a que su hermano se durmiera. Cuando notó que este estaba profundamente dormido, se levantó, recogió las pociones y mientras lavaba los vasos no podía evitar sentir un profundo enojo y decepción hacia Hermione "su mejor amiga y cuñada". El solo hecho de pensar esas palabras la hicieron rabiar, así que sin pensarlo más tomó su abrigo y salió decidida por la puerta principal de aquella majestuosa casa.

* * *

Si, esta algo triste el cap pero ya se imaginarán que continua, no?

Cuidense y ¡dejen comentarios! ¿si?

¡No les lleva más de 2 minutitos!

**¡Click aqui abajo! ;D**


End file.
